Do You Love Me Back?
by 27SecondsFromInsanity
Summary: WiselyXLenalee. A one-shot in which Wisely confesses his feelings and Lenalee reacts.


**A/N:- So...I love this pairing. There is, like, NO stories for them! What the hell?! Therefore, I have written my own! **

**Review this if you want to. I'd love it if you did! :P **

**Disclaimer:- I'm not Katsura Hoshino. **

* * *

"I love you, Lenalee.. "

Lenalee stands frozen, the white-haired Noah in front of her. He's staring at the ground, eyes shadowed by his hair and his hands have curled into fists at his sides. They stand inside Lenalee's room at the local inn in a French town where Lenalee is on a mission to investigate a series of disappearances of townsfolk and the possible presence of Innocence. She's come up with nothing after a day of searching and she'd just returned to her room to find Wisely, sitting on the windowsill, waiting for her.

"...eh?"

"I think I have for a while.. I've been watching you for ages and man, that sounds creepy but... I think..I think I love you." Wisely continues to stare at the ground, not being able to bring himself to look at he object of his affections standing opposite him, Dark Boots activated and ready to kick him in the face.

"R-Really?" Lenalee asks, staring at Wisely's white head, "I-Its not some plot to get me to let my guard down so you can kill me, is it?"

"Of course not.." Wisely's shoulders tense a bit more, indicating his nervousness and Lenalee smiles.

The dark green glow from her Dark Boots fades and Wisely blinks in surprise as she deactivates them. He can't tell what she's thinking, his own mind in such a mess. When she doesn't say anything, he sighs. That's it, she's rejected him and she's probably going to laugh about it with her little exorcist friends as soon as she gets back to their HQ. God, he's been so stupid, thinking she might actually love him back. At least he'd told her, got it off his chest. Maybe he can move on now. Stupid stupid stupid..

"D-Don't worry about it... forget I said anything. I-It doesn't matter I j-just.. Needed to tell you.. I-I'm sorry so.. I'll go." Wisely makes to move past her to the door but she stops him.

"Wait," She's puts her hand on his chest, stopping him dead in his tracks and his heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest and he's sure that Lenalee can feel it's frantic beating, "Don't go."

"What..?"

"Don't go. I-I don't want you to." Lenalee's hand is still on his chest and Wisely can feel his body getting hot and he's dying to just get out of there. If she's going to say something which is going to make him want to curl up and die in a little ball of shame, misery and embarrassment right there, she should just spit it out already. Just get it over with.

Wisely doesn't realise he has been holding his breath until Lenalee removes her hand from his chest and he sighs slowly. Only to inhale sharply when she snakes an arm around his neck and pulls him closer until they're nose to nose and she rests her forehead against his. It causes a bit of pain to his demon eye but he doesn't care, too busy staring into her violet eyes. She smiles.

"Who said I didn't love you back? I don't think I've realised it before but now you've said it.. I think I do," Wisely blinks and his mouth drops open, surprise etching itself onto his features.

"Y-You do?"

"I love you, Wisely."

With that, she presses her lips to his, gently. At first he doesn't respond, too surprised and shocked to do anything. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. Wisely'd expected to be completely rejected and to retreat to his bedroom in the ark where he would've proceeded to isolate himself from everyone for the rest of the night and possibly the day after.

After the initial surprise passes, Wisely begins to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. His lips are so soft, Lenalee notices, and warm too. They kiss her so gently and passionately but she eventually tires of this, pulling his head closer and kissing him harder than she thought she ever could, almost hungrily. He gasps and she takes that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, earning another sharp intake of breath.

His hands have traveled up her body, exploring every inch of her and she gasps suddenly when one brushes her breast. They pull away and Lenalee laughs when she sees that Wisely has gone a deep shade of red. Her eyes travel down his body, taking in the exposed midriff and the toned stomach and the muscular arms. He catches her staring at him and he immediately turns an even deeper shade of red, almost purple and turns away slightly.

"I haven't noticed how good looking you are before, Wisely. How could I have missed that?" Lenalee admits, smiling before looking back up at his face.

"Heh.." Wisely doesn't really know what to say, still reeling from her admission. She loves him. She LOVES him. SHE FUCKING LOVES HIM! He feels like he's on cloud nine and doesn't want to come down ever.

Without warning, she pushes him roughly to the opposite wall beside the window and is upon him, kissing him hungrily and he kisses her back with just as much passion. Her hands tangle in his hair and brush over his turban before traveling downwards, tracing his jaw slowly, he opens his lips a little and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She can feel something hard against her thigh and she mentally smiles knowingly. He groans softly when her hand brushes against it and looks at her. Her innocent smile has turned into a devilish smirk and Wisely doesn't know how to feel about this. He doesn't know how to react and ends up simply standing there as Lenalee stuffs her hand down his pants and begins stroking his..y'know..and he ends up moaning louder than he meant to. His head flops into the crook of her neck and he begins to kiss it gently, his hands wrapped around her lower back and keeping her close as his kisses travel up towards her hairline, nipping her skin every so often with his teeth as she squeals with pleasure.

She's pushed him to the bed now, and is already straddling his hips, attacking his face with a flurry of tiny kisses, her small hands fumbling with his weirdly revealing shirt which the Earl'd provided for him. It's ripped from his body in a matter of seconds and Lenalee runs her hands down his body, tracing every muscle and curve of his body so he shivers involuntarily and she smiles through the kiss, breaking it but not for long as he pulls her head back down to meet his.

"Lenalee!" The finder that Lenalee has been travelling with, Michael or something, is at her door, knocking on it loudly. Lenalee breaks the kiss, looking up with all of her attention on the door, hands on the boy's chest and Wisely moves his hips beneath her slightly. "Lenalee, I'm going for dinner and I was just wondering if you wanted me to get you anything?!"

"No, thank you, Michael! I'm fine, thanks!" She calls, praying that he won't want to come in. God knows how this looks about now..

"Really? Are you feeling yourself?"

"I'm fine, really! I'm just not hungry, that's all!"

"Are you su- "

"MICHAEL JUST GO TO DINNER!" Lenalee near enough screams and Wisely blinks at her in shock. Remind him never to get on her bad side...again.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lenalee. I'm sorry for bothering you.. " Michael says uncertainly and Lenalee can hear his heavy footsteps walk away down the hall and as soon as they're out of earshot, her attention is immediately back on Wisely. He gulps when a sudden maniacal glint appears in her eyes and she kisses him as if she is starving, tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair, eyelashes ticking his eyelids.

"Do you wanna?" She whispers seductively into his ear and he blinks for a second, processing the request. It doesn't take him long. He's instantly on top of her, kissing her as if his life depends on it. She takes that as a 'yes'.

* * *

It's over now. Wisely rolls over and she places her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of it rising and falling with his breaths. She can hear his heart beating erratically and imagines that hers must be the same.

"I love you so much, Lenalee.." He whispers in her ear and she smiles contentedly.

"I love you too, Wisely.." She replies, a little breathless and she pecks his chest softly.

"Ever since the first time I met you.. I always thought you were so..so beautiful. I've never felt like this before.."

"Me neither. I don't know what you've done to me, Wisely but.. I've never felt like this for another person, ever. Not even Allen or Lavi. Nobody and...and it's so wonderful. So, thank you." She looks up at him and her eyes meet his golden ones. His turban is coming a bit loose and is slipping down his head so she reaches up and moves it back into place.

"No bother, Lenalee." He says with a grin and Lenalee laughs.

"But, there is something you should know.."

"Huh?" The white-haired Noah blinks at her.

"My brother is going to kill you."

"...I'm sure I can handle it." Lenalee gives him a disbelieving look and proceeds to snuggle closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and yawning.

"We'll see about that.."

* * *

It's a few days after the incident and Wisely isn't sure he can live up to his statement. Komui sits atop the robot, screaming orders to torture and kill Wisely for 'tainting' his sweet, precious, Lenalee.

"GO, KOMURIN! KILL THAT OCTOPUS! NEVER LET HIM SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Request acknowledged. Target sighted." Komurin says in a disjointed, mechanical voice as he advances towards the trembling Noah who is running down the halls of the Black Order. He doesn't even know how Komui found out, all he knows was that as soon as he set foot into the Black Order, he was running for his life.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.."

"BROTHER!" Lenalee shrieks, flying towards the robot, ready to attack Komui.

"LENALEEEEE! THAT OCTOPUS STOLE YOUR PUUURITY! MY POOR BABY SISTEEEERRR!" Lenalee ignores her brother, promptly booting him in the head before destroying the Komurin with one swift kick.

"You okay?" She asks Wisely, watching Komui fall off the robot and onto the ground where Johnny and Reever proceed to restrain him as he shrieks. Wisely is panting with his hands on his knees, bent double and trying to regain his breath after being chased all around the Black Order for a good hour. And the Black Order is a huge place.

He gives her a thumbs up, not being able to find the energy to speak and sighs inwardly when he spots Allen Walker, Lavi and Kanda rushing over, weapons at the ready.

"Lenalee! Are you alright?" Allen asks, concerned, scanning the hall and his eyes coming to rest on Wisely's heaving figure. Lenalee nods and Allen visibly relaxes.

"He hasn't made any more has he?" Lavi says worriedly, looking around wildly, hammer at the ready.

"Tch." That's all Kanda says.

All three look at Wisely in confusion as Lenalee lands next to him and kisses his cheek. They feel it's better not to ask questions.

* * *

**...yeah. Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE tell me so I can improve. Plus, I take most requests so if you have any ideas or anything you want me to write, feel free to leave 'em in the review box! XD **


End file.
